Love Of The Poor
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Three troublesome, good-looking -unknown to themselves- and penniless -meant to be- college students despise the rich, who spend money without a thought or worry. But a little misunderstanding gets them into a rich party and then it all starts.
1. Getting Invited On A Misunderstanding

Note : This is the first chapter! I hope that you will enjoy it! I got a little inspiration from something... :)

Summary : Three troublesome, good-looking (unknown to themselves) and penniless (meant to be) college students despise the rich, who spend money without a thought or worry. But a little misunderstanding gets them into a rich party and then it all starts...

Okay! Enjoy! :D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey! Get back here!" The policeman yelled as we jumped a fence and ran for it.

"That old man will NEVER be able to jump that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I think we all know that!" I agreed.

Gaara laughed and then we stopped by our car... Our old and crap looking car, that is.

We all got in and Naruto drove us to our houses.

"Seeya Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara gave a small wave.

I waved back and then walked inside my home.

"Where have you been?" My mum asked me.

I looked up, as usual, she was laying in her bed. She was weak, but at times, she could walk around for a bit.

"With friends. Gaara and Naruto." I replied as I took out a rice ball from the fridge.

"What were you doing?" She then questioned.

I looked to her, "Nothing really..."

"Sasuke..." She warned weakly.

"We were fishing. Down at that restricted area." I admitted.

She sighed, "Sasuke. What's Itachi going to think...?"

I turned around and washed my hands, "Nothing. He's not going to know."

"You know that he works hard for this family..." Mum then said.

I sighed, "I know."

"And he's your older brother." Mum added.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Just get some sleep." I gave in.

I hated arguing with my mum.

After a few minutes, I went to sleep as well.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey. Get up." My brother woke me.

"I don't want to...!" I groaned.

"You're 20. Don't act like a kid." Itachi poured the cup of water on my bedside table on me.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" I yelled after him as he walked to the door.

"Your friends are here." He stated.

"What ever."

I got up, changed and then went out to greet my friends.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Morning, you're finally up." Gaara smirked.

"Yeah, well... Shut up." I replied and then laughed.

"Stop being so happy. It's annoying." Itachi stated as he left for work.

"Your brother seems grumpy... As usual." Gaara stated.

"It's Itachi. What else can he be besides grumpy?" I asked him sarcastically.

They laughed.

"Well then we better go hit the streets!" Naruto grinned.

"Why? We only drive at night with our piece of crap." I stated.

"I scored one. A sweet ride." Gaara smirked proudly.

"Really? Let's go!" I exclaimed as I followed them out.

And there, in front of my very own eyes, was this awesomely awesome car!

"Gaara... You are a legend!" I exclaimed.

Gaara hopped in the front, I was in the passenger seat and Naruto was in the back.

"Why am I in the back?" Naruto complained.

"Cause we're in the front." Gaara replied to him.

Naruto huffed jokingly but then stayed quiet as he looked to the passing stores.

We stopped at a traffic light.

"Ugh. Rich snobs." I grunted as I looked to the girls in the car next to ours.

They saw me staring and waved while being all girly.

As the traffic light turned green, I put my finger up at them and Gaara sped up.

We all hated the rich people.

Everything was nothing to them. They could buy anything they wanted. Life was like a game to them.

We stopped at a restaurant. We worked here. It was better pay then a mechanic or something.

The boss was an old friend of Itachi's so he let us work here.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto. You're cooking today." The boss told us. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

As he was gone I sighed, "I hate cooking."

"You're not the only one." Gaara agreed.

But on the other hand, Naruto loved cooking.

Well, it's understandable. His cooking is the best out of us all.

"Cheer up guys! Cooking is really fun!" Naruto grinned.

After a few hours, we had finished our job.

"Hey can we stop by the school?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Need to pick up your sister?" I then questioned.

He nodded happily.

We reached the school and Naruto ran out to his sister and her friends.

Her friends looked like they were flirting with him and him being the kind one stopped them nicely.

Naruto then brought her into the car.

"Naruto-nii, where'd you get the car?" Yuko questioned.

"Gaara got it!" He replied back happily.

"Really? It's so cool!" She smiled and started talking with Naruto about her day.

"Oh hey, we need to pick up some fish from the rich kid school." I stated.

"Again? I hate that place." Gaara stated.

Naruto sighed, "I'll drop Yuko home first."

After we dropped her home, we drove to the rich kid school, though it was a college.

"Park the car in the front!" Naruto stated.

I turned to him, "What?"

"We are no longer ashamed with our awesome ride!" He grinned and Gaara complied.

I smirked, "But shit. Their cars are way cooler."

"Oh well." Gaara smirked as he got out.

Naruto and I followed.

Everyone was staring at us as we made our way.

"Please wait a minute." A girl said to us.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, getting ready to bitch back.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked with all seriousness.

I stayed quiet and ignored her which seemed to really annoy her.

"Our college party. It would be delightful if you could make it." She handed us a piece of paper and then began handing them to other people.

"This looks like crap!" Gaara said loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around, looking shocked.

Everyone else looked to us in shock.

"He just said 'crap'." They all whispered.

"Hey. Don't just hand out paper whenever you feel like it. You rich kid loser." I called out to the girl who handed the paper.

She ran off looking teary-eyed.

"What's up with that? I don't even know her, yet she runs off and cries when I say something mean, but true." I stated.

"Hey, you're new here, right? Don't go and tell people off here." A guy then came up to us.

"I'm not going to be told what to do by a rich kid." Gaara glared at him.

"Hey, what is this party anyway? If it's good, I'll acknowledge you guys. If it isn't, then you guys are a bunch of losers." Naruto then said.

The guy glared at him, "Don't you know? New year party." He replied.

"Heh, we'll be there." Naruto then said.

And with that, we walked off to get some fish.

"Naruto... You idiot...!" I groaned.

He gave me a look of confusion, "What's wrong?"

"We now have to go to a rich kid party!" Gaara then exclaimed, "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Hey, don't worry. We can have our own little game and see how they like it." Naruto smirked.

"Game...?" Gaara questioned.

"Pick and Ditch. Get the girls number and then throw it." Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, sounds good. We'll have a competition." I added.

Gaara nodded in agreement.

We got the fish then went home.

The party was tomorrow.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	2. Asako

Here is chapter 2 of Love Of The Poor!

Enjoy! :)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Well, it was tomorrow. And that meant the New Years Party at the rich kid's school.

I was getting ready as I wore my best clothes.

Not because of the rich kid school but because of the Pick and Ditch competition that my friends and I were going to have.

It'd be a hell lot of fun.

"Sasuke, your stupid friends are here. Hurry up and leave." Itachi said on the other side of the closed door as he banged his fist on it irritatedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll hurry." I replied back.

I didn't really though and it was 15 minutes later that I got out.

"Looking good." Gaara complimented me.

"Dude, you've gone overboard." Naruto grinned.

"To play with a rich kid, you firstly have to be on their level." I smirked.

But they were also playing it cool by dressing in their best clothes.

"But I guess you guys did the same?" I asked.

Naruto nodded, "Hell yeah."

"Get out now." Itachi then said as he opened the front door.

"Itachi..." Mum then warned weakly on the couch.

Itachi smiled. Not an actual smile. A pissed off smile. "Sasuke, my dear brother. Would you like to walk out this door? Right now?"

I smirked and patted his back, "Of course. Thank you Itachi."

I left with a laugh as my friends followed.

"I'll kill you!" Itachi yelled after us.

But that only increased our laughter.

We got in our sweet ride and then left

"Let's just hope they have hot girls." I said sarcastically.

"They'll definitely be hot. But only because they dipped their heads in a bucket of make-up." Naruto said with a chuckle.

We arrived. And I guess you could say that I was a bit nervous.

Entering rich kid territory was... Nerve-wracking.

Being rich kids, they could tear our house down within a minute. And I definitely didn't want that to happen.

"You ready?" Gaara asked with a nervous smirk.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Naruto replied.

Naruto was fearless. Only because he never stopped to think. But that's why he was one of my best friends.

"Shit, this is tense." I smirked as we walked in.

"Thank you for coming!" Two girls exclaimed as we walked through the door.

My first targets. I gave them one of my warmest fake smiles, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here."

At first they were staring, blushing as well until one spoke.

"P-P-P-Please have a good time!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a wink before walking in, totally calm and feeling smug.

"Really Sasuke. You'll definitely be the one to win this." Gaara sighed.

I smirked, "I'm just a whole lot better at this than you."

"Maybe that's because you were once a host, you unfair cheat!" Naruto grinned.

"I wasn't actually a host. It was for school." I complained as I grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the tables.

"Yeah, yeah." Gaara then said.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Food!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled both our hands and dragged us to a table with plates of food on it.

Naruto grabbed a piece of chocolate and tasted it before grabbing multiple of pieces and downing them.

"Guys, you have to try this!" He exclaimed.

"That might have to wait. I've got a red head eying me over there." Gaara said as he walked off with a smirk.

"What? Gaara!" Naruto called.

"I like a guy who knows how to eat." A girl said as she giggled with Naruto.

I smirked and walked off, wanting to find my next target.

"Hey." I greeted a girl with her friends.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" The girl asked.

I smirked, "Yes. I just came back from Italy."

"Italy? Wow. So you're filthy rich?" She asked as she felt my arm, as if we already knew each other.

"Aren't we all?" I grinned.

She giggled as her friend whispered something into her ear before walking off.

"So you're name?" She asked.

I smirked, "That, my beautiful lady is for you to find out."

I turned to walk off before she grabbed my hand.

"Call me." She smiled 'seductively' before handing me a piece of paper then walking off with an exaggerated swing to her hips.

I smirked, "One already."

I turned to see Naruto get slapped by the girl, though he had a smirk on his face.

When Naruto flirted, he turned cold hearted, like the dangerous guy that every girl wanted to get with.

I looked around to see that Gaara had attracted a crowd of girls with his charm.

"Freaking Gaara." I smirked.

"That guy's cool. You know him?" A girl asked me.

"Eh? That guy, I would never know." I replied, "I'm such a loser."

"Really? But you look cool." She insisted.

I shook my head, "I'm just really lame. But you're beautiful so you should be with them."

"No, I like uncool guys." She smiled.

I did my fake blush and scratched the back of my neck, "Could I... Could I get your number?"

She blushed and wrote it on a piece of paper, "You can call me sometime."

I smiled and she walked off.

When she was out of sight, I sighed. Pretending to be a whole different person was tiring.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After an hour or so, I had twenty seven numbers

"Hey, how much have you guys got?" Naruto asked. "I've got nineteen."

"Twenty three." Gaara answered.

I smirked, "Twenty seven."

"Dammit, I've got the less." Naruto muttered.

"Then maybe you should stop being so cold hearted?" I asked him.

"I can't help it. And it makes it so much worst that these girls are rich kids." Naruto said.

"These girls are easy to play with." Gaara then said as he sighed.

I smirked, "Too easy, I'd say."

"Is that you, Sasuke?" A small voice asked.

I turned, hoping that it wasn't the person that I had avoided for over 10 years.

But there she was. My childhood friend. "Asako." I said.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked.

I ignored him and took her outside.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you in years!" She exclaimed as she went to hug me.

I moved away, "Asako. At this party, I don't know you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not meant to. I'm not your friend. I'm not rich anymore, okay?."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	3. The Cursed Life

Chapter 3 of Love Of The Poor. Enjoy! :)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I don't care if you're poor. You were my best friend and you still are." Asako exclaimed.

I sighed, "Asako, you need to stop being so stubborn about it. We are no longer friends."

She was about to reply until Naruto and Gaara came walking out to look for us.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Gaara questioned as they reached us.

I glanced to Asako, "Nothing." I replied before walking away from her and getting back to the party.

"Who was that? She was pretty. Not rich kid pretty, _actual _pretty." Naruto said.

I shrugged, "A girl I got a number from."

Gaara smirked, "So she was just some rich kid after all?"

"They all are." I replied with a smirk, feeling like a bastard.

"Sasuke!" She called out from a distance.

I turned to see that she was running to catch up to us.

I sighed and scratched my head, "You guys go ahead. I need to deal with this one." I walked towards her as Naruto shrugged and they both went back into the party.

"Sasuke, what do you mean we're no longer friends?" She exclaimed.

I sighed, "Asako, get over it."

"No, I will not."

"Stop being so stuck up as if you're better than me!" I yelled, trying to put up the best act that I could, "You're just some rich kid to me now."

I walked off feeling terribly guilty. Knowing her, she would probably sulk all the way home, open the refrigerator and eat a whole tub of ice-cream.

"You got rid of her?" Gaara asked as he leaned against a wall.

I nodded, "Just a clingy one."

Naruto laughed, "Lucky. No girls will ever want to cling to me." But he was still smirking.

"Hey, you're those guys that we invited, right?" A guy asked. His clothes were all fancy and his friends were as well.

"Oh hey. Curly fry." Naruto stated. It was his personal little nickname for the guy.

"You know, all your girls here are easy." Gaara said as he looked around the crowd.

I smirked as I pulled out the numbers, "Ayumi, Yuya, Hitomi, Rika-" And my list of names continued until I had read all twenty seven names.

"You know, they're all the numbers I got in about an hour. Maybe even less." I smirked as the guy looked taken aback.

"Rich kids," Gaara spat. "Are rich kids. And that's all you'll ever be."

Naruto laughed, "Thanks for wasting my night."

At that, we walked out the building. There was no noise as we did so. Just expressions that screamed that we were right but they didn't want to admit it.

As we arrived at our car, the tires were flat.

"And I guess that a low life will always be," Curly fry said with a smirk, "A low life."

Gaara growled, "Gay ass rich kid homosexual."

Curly fry glared.

Naruto stepped toward him so they were face to face, "This will be the last time you mess with me." He said.

He chuckled, "C'mon Naruto. Remember five years ago? We were great pals then."

Gaara glanced at me with a confused expression as Naruto's shoulders tensed.

"What's he talking about?" Gaara asked.

Curly fry chuckled, "You didn't tell them?"

Naruto shook his head, "Shut up Daisuke."

He - Daisuke - continued anyway, "Did it happen to slip your mind, Naruto?" He smirked, "The life of being a rich kid?"

At that, Gaara and I tensed.

Naruto growled, "I'll kill you. And anyway, I could go back to that life and demolish your so called company, industry, gay fest, whatever."

He smirked again, "Oh, but you won't."

I sighed. Naruto needed some help. "Hey, Daisuke." I started.

He shifted his gaze from Naruto to me.

"Ever heard of the Uchiha Corporation?" I asked.

He nodded, hoping that whatever was coming wasn't what was coming.

I pointed to myself, "You're looking at the son of Uchiha Fugaku."

At that he gulped.

Gaara sighed. "My ultimate trump card seemed to be my friends trump cards as well."

Naruto and I turned to him.

"Subaku no Gaara. Subaku Company." Gaara stated.

I smirked, "The three greatest companies in the world against your puny one." I said. "Bitch." I added for extra punch (Though I think it didn't work).

"Sasuke!" A voice called. "Is it true? You really played all those girls?"

I looked to see Asako running out to us from inside the building. By now, there was a kind of crowd watching us.

I cursed. "Asako, right now really isn't the time."

Naruto grinned, "A girl from the cursed life, Sasuke?"

I hit him, "Shut up."

Gaara took his phone out and dialed a number, "Kankuro. I need a lift. Yes, whatever. I'm at that rich kid school you went to."

"Kankuro?" I asked.

Gaara shrugged, "My puppet obsessed brother."

My phone rang. I put it to my ear to hear my father's voice.

_"Sasuke. I just got news that you are thinking of coming back to the mansion."_

I nodded, he got the news pretty quick, "That depends on what happens." I paused and looked to everyone. "Father." I added.

_"I shall send a helicopter to get you."_

I nodded and then he hung up. Everyons's faces were staring at me in shock.

"Yeah, yeah dad!" Naruto spoke into his phone. "Yes, I know, I know. It's been around three years." Naruto paused, "We'll talk about it later!"

After, a helicopter neared, "That was quick." I muttered.

I hopped onto it as it landed on the ground and waved to Naruto and Gaara. "I'll see you guys later."

The waved back. Naruto grinning and Gaara smirking.

I had a feeling that now there were a whole lot of things in store for us.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Uchiha estate.

I entered the mansion and walked to my dad's office. It had been around three years since I was here and I still knew my way around.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Came the deep voice of my dad.

I breathed before entering.

"Father." I said.

"Sasuke." He said back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	4. The Uniform

Chapter 4! Please enjoy!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

We both stood there for awhile. Just looking at each other.

"I see you look well." Father stated.

I nodded. "Mother is still ill."

He nodded. "I supposed she was."

I clenched my fist. "Why did you throw Mother out when she was unwell?"

Father began writing on a piece of paper, his glasses were the same as I remembered them. Resting above his nose.

"She didn't do well enough in raising you." He looked up. "She encouraged you to run away."

I glared at him. "She encouraged me to not always follow orders."

"And that has made you both a strong man and a weak man." Father replied.

I clenched my fist again.

"And how is your brother?" Father asked.

"The one with long hair?" I asked.

Father looked up with a bland expression. "What other brothers do you have, Sasuke?"

I looked around at his book shelves. "I'm sorry Father but you have greatly misunderstood."

He looked up once again. "How so?"

"The one you talk of is my sister. I believe that she has no chest, long hair, cooks for us and even bids me a farewell as I go out the door." I smirked.

Father stared at me. "Be serious, Sasuke." He looked down again.

"Oh but I am. He's the perfect housewife. In fact, I believe he's gay with the guy living next to us. They make an awful lot of noise at night."

Father looked up. "Sasuke." He started. "I am asking about your brother. Not his life, the way he looks, what he does or his sexuality."

"It always did feel weird hearing you say the word sexuality without any change in tone." I said back.

"Be serious Sasuke or I-"

"Or you what?" I asked. "You'll throw me out of your house? Well I'm sorry Father but I'm the only hope for you now to continue this company after your death."

Father looked at me and then back to his papers as he resumed writing. "Your room is where it once was before. You may go."

x x x

I was in my room. And it looked as if it hadn't changed one bit. There was still that drawing on the wall that Itachi had done when we were younger.

I sighed. I told myself that I wouldn't take another step in this house. And here I was, in my old room, trying to fit in again due to some rather complicated circumstances.

As I was thinking, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as I was looking at a photo of the family together. It was one of those tacky formal ones with the plain backgrounds.

A maid came in and I scoffed. "Father still keeps people such as you." I said to myself. "It's an awful waste to work for just one man."

The maid smiled, "That may be." She said as she rested the laundry basket on her hip. "But your father is a powerful man. And a great one at times."

I chuckled, "You obviously haven't been here for long."

She frowned and then forgot the conversation as she held up a uniform. It was horrible. I knew it would happen, but really?

A uniform to the rich kid school.

I groaned. This was going to be hell. I absolutely didn't want to go there.

The maid gave a look of satisfaction. "Class starts tomorrow for you. If you'll excuse me."

x x x

What can I say? It was tomorrow.

"Sasuke." Father said as I began walking out the doors.

I looked back at him, "Yes, Father?"

"Behave yourself."

I sighed, nodded and proceeded to slowly get into the car that would drive me.

"What? No helicopter today?" I teased.

The guy grunted and resumed driving to the school.

And then... I arrived. I could hear squealing and loud talking voices.

I sighed as I opened the car handle and stepped outside to be greeted by a crowd of people watching me. I sighed. I hated rich kids.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A guy called. It was Daisuke, Curly Fry, as Naruto would call him.

I glanced at him, "What do you want?"

"Listen man. Yesterday, I was a jerk-"

"Right you are. If you think I'm going to forgive you then you are wrong." I replied as I began to walk off.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I heard Naruto's voice.

I turned to see Naruto, Gaara next to him.

I nodded to them. "Hey. Did you have to have a little chat with whoever's looking after you guys?"

Gaara nodded and groaned as if he was re living the moment. "My brother kept showing me these gay skits with his puppets. I could have honestly killed myself."

Naruto nodded after. "My dad has banned ramen from my life for a fortnight!"

"Mine just sent me to my room after a few of comments on Itachi." I smirked.

Naruto laughed as he gestured to the huge building of the school. "You guys ready?"

I looked up at the building. "Hell no."

Gaara nodded. "Even if I was a rich kid before, doesn't mean I ever wanted to go to a school like this."

I sighed. "And the girls. Guys, we're from the three most successful companies in the world. Our lives are now fucked."

"Dude." Naruto said as he looked to me, "They already were!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	5. Pillowbiter

Chapter 5! Enjoy! :)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Now class, as you know, we have three new students coming in today." We heard Kakashi say from inside the class as we stood outside, by the door.

"Shit." Naruto said. "I can't believe I'm actually nervous."

Gaara nodded, "But it is a shock. We've been rich kid haters for what? Three years?"

"And now, here we are, about to enter a class full of the little turds." I agreed.

Naruto grinned. "That kinda makes me feel better."

"Guys, you can come in now." Kakashi called.

Naruto took a breath and stepped in first. Then Gaara. And then me.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Subaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said as we went in one by one.

Then, as expected, the hushed whispers came, along with the frantic pointing.

Then, out of no where, there was a clatter. One of the kids at the back stood up. He had a hood on that wasn't part of the uniform.

"Kiba, sit down please." Kakashi told the guy with brown hair.

Kiba walked to the front of the class, scowled at my friends and myself and then left.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked as he looked to the door after he had left.

One of the girls spoke up. Obviously one of the richer ones, what with her Louis Vuitton bag sitting right on her desk, where everyone could see it.

"I don't get it." She said, tilting her head. "Kiba's rich, he's from the Inuzuka line yet he says he hates us and refers to us as rich snobs."

Relieved, the three of us sat at the back. Kiba missing from the row to fill it up.

"Thank God, right?" whispered Gaara.

Naruto nodded, "A rich kid hater."

"We're not the only ones." I agreed.

x x x

It was lunch. The three of us were tired from all the 'Fan around the other rich kids!'.

Luckily, we were able to escape to the roof. Hopefully no rich kid would want to go up here. And hopefully, they would rather be in their air conditioned rooms.

Naruto sighed. "Damn rich kids and their schools."

I kicked him jokingly. "Don't damn me, you ass."

"Fine then. I'll damn myself. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-" Naruto started.

Gaara hit him. "That really sounds wrong. Who'd want to do that?"

"Everyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Came another voice.

We turned to see Kiba.

"You guys hate rich kids?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't you as well?" I asked.

Kiba nodded. "I got dragged here last year. I ran from home two years ago." He grinned. "Check my battle scars."

He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a few lines in pen.

"Dude, that's pen." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kiba started. "I was hoping that if rich girls were fake then they'd think this was real."

We laughed a bit at that and made some other jokes.

"How can you guys-the three sons of the most wealthiest companies- be rich kid haters?" Kiba questioned as we sat down.

"My dad's a bitch." Gaara and I said at the same time.

Kiba looked to Naruto. "What about you?"

"This whole shit happened with this other rich kid. That made me despise the guys." Naruto said.

"Daisuke?" Kiba asked.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked back.

"He keeps saying that five years ago, he told this rich kid stalker to go away and he sank off somewhere." Kiba said. "What a load o' bull."

Naruto growled. "More like he was the stalker!"

"I would've killed to be you guys. I only got a year off. Didn't you get three?" Kiba asked.

"Two and a half. To be precise." Gaara replied.

"You guys could come over to my house some day. I've got some other friends. They're rich but they're not all snobby, though they've got some friends who are a whole heap of snob." Kiba said.

"Well, we'll tell you when we're up for some snobbiness." Naruto joked.

"Which will be never." I laughed.

"You guys are jerks." Kiba grinned.

"And you're gay." Gaara joined in.

Kiba was about to say something else, but the bell rang.

x x x

Finally, the damned day had finished.

Everyone was walking out to their chauffeurs and whatnot.

I sighed. "This is so gay."

"You'd think that we were off some lame drama." Naruto stated.

"But we're three guys who have gay lives." Gaara said.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto!" Yelled a loud voice.

It was freaking loud. Well, I guess it had to be to reach us from all the noise the rich kids were making.

We turned to where the yell came from. It had come from the front gates where Rei, our friend from the streets, was waving energetically.

Next to him was Yuki, who was his childhood friend.

Of course, they had pretty good looks for guys off the street.

Girls were staring at the two. They were complete opposites.

Rei was energetic, loud and was always laughing.

Yuki was distant, quiet and you'd be lucky to get a smile from him.

They too, were rich kid haters.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he gave Rei a random kick when we approached.

"We were walking around this area and thought we would pay you guys a visit." Rei replied.

"Rei's lying. He wanted to catch you guys before you had to go off to your mansions." Yuki said.

Rei hit him. "You jerk! You weren't meant to tell them that!"

"You could've just broken in. I'd love to get my dad pissed." I laughed.

"Anyway, you guys should've told us that you were rich kids!" Rei exclaimed.

"But you hate the guys." Gaara said.

"But you guys aren't like the others, are you?" Yuki asked as he looked off in the distance.

Naruto grinned. "We always knew you liked us!"

"I hate you." Yuki stated.

We all grinned knowing that Yuki was lying and didn't want to come across as soft.

Then Kiba came. "Hey jerks." He said as he tapped me with his elbow, his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Is... Is that a dog in your jacket?" Rei asked incredulously.

Kiba zipped his jacket a bit more and a dog's head appeared more clearly.

"His name's Akamaru." He told him.

Rei grinned. "That's awesome!" He turned to Yuki. "I want a puppy for my birthday!"

"I'll give you something even better." Yuki said as he turned with a smirk.

With that, Rei turned red and they rushed off after quick good byes and a flustered Rei.

"What's up with them?" Kiba asked.

Naruto, Gaara and I laughed. He was so blind.

"Rei over there's a pillowbiter." Gaara laughed.

Naruto and I laughed with him while Kiba stood there, confused.

"Dude, my mum talks proper english. If she heard me say one slang thing, she'd send me off to rich kid boarding school. I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiba exclaimed.

"It means they're gay and Rei's bottom." I told him.

"Really? I meant that to be for the gay part, not about Rei being bottom." Kiba said.

"Yep, they're gay." Naruto said.

"Mr Uchiha." Someone said as they came up to us. "I believe you must return home now."

I sighed and nodded, said bye to my friends and then got in to the car.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

That's Chapter 5!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! And sorry if the pillowbiter part freaked you. I didn't want to say that they were gay straight away. -_-  
While I was writing about the two, I had this idea to make a side story for them! So please review and tell me if I should! Thanks for always reading my fics!  
(I've got a poll up on my profile, but review to give me a few suggestions!)

_XxHappy-chanxX_


End file.
